


Casual

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hawkeye - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Clint, Omega Clint Barton, Peter is their son, Sex, Stubborn Peter, Teenagers, alpha bucky, brainwashing nightmares, hydra nightmares, mission, peter barnes?, soothing Bucky, spiderman - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Peter Parker is Bucky's and Clint's son in alpha/omega version</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex

Bucky rested his forehead before looking into clints blue eyes and slamming his lips to his, to stay quiet, or try to stay quiet. His warm hand was petting his ribs while their hips were moving in sync and carrying them to peek of their orgasms. Their moans and whimpers were echoing in the room every time the soldier hit the archer’s prostate.

“Guys I can hear you!” Peter yelled from the other room. They were really good as his parents,but when it comes to live in the same house 24/7 with them… Well, that could be annoying sometimes like this for a highschool teenager.

“Then it means good!” Clint yelled back, giggling under Bucky, making him laugh and break his rhytm, just before he found it again and got paced up.

Clint’s fingertips stabbed into Buckys skin,when his legs had tightened around his hips just like his walls around his dick.

Bucky’s eyes closed shut as he felt his orgasm and started seeing colorful dots in the darkness.

And Clint followed him just with seconds. They both didnt care their son’s warn, their groans and whimpers echoed in the house.

Panting, Bucky smiled at his gorgeous omega,rolled off of him under the covers,lied next to him.

“This was good” Clint whispered while trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, approved by our son”

Clint laughed with Bucky, looking at him, before snuggling up to his warm body, the metal’s coldness making a perfect contrast around his waist.

 


	2. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “*...*” means that it's in Russian

“I can do that, I’ll be your sidekick” Smiling brightly with eager, Peter said looking at his fathers who were holding mission files. He was absolutely like them, stubborn.

“I said no, you’ll stay here with Pepper, and we’ll be back in three days” Bucky gave him his dad-look

“Yeah, just sit on your ass. Also, someone needs to take care of Lucky” Clint added seriously

 “Pepper can take care of Lucky and  stop changing the subject. I have webs and…and and things I want to go with you!”

“Having them doesnt mean you can fight face to face. Just… stay here with her” Clint slightly leaned over the table as he spoke decisively

“*I’m 17 and you still think I’m a... what? A baby?! Yet you’ve bought me a car!*” Peter whined raising his voice and throwing his arms in the air.

“*Irrelevant, and whine in another language, you’re still not coming*” Bucky added calmly.

Groaning, Peter got up and went to his room, slammed the door.

The Blonde looked at the Soldier, who looked so bossy and determined with the idea about their little son’s going on a mission with or without them-the latter one was out of the question, for now. ”You cant always make him stay in here. “ he said softly to avoid an argument

“Not always, but I can try my best” he mumbled burying his head to the file in his hands.

Clint smiled and rubbed his back “One day, he will come with us, not today,but one day. He’s been growing with superheroes since he’s born, you cant stop that _Jimmy_ ”

Bucky looked at him, ignoring his “sweet” nickname, “I know, I know, but I just… I dont want him to get hurt” his voice was thick with concern

“Neither do I,” Clint murmured “But if we dont let him join us, he’ll go by his own”

Bucky dropped his gaze and thought about it for a second,which ended with nodding “Okay” he whispered, and looked back at him.”But not this one, this is Cobalt, it’s too dangerous for him”

“I agree, not this one, easier one when its time comes” he gave a soft smile to him and pecked him on the lips. “I’ll talk to him” he said getting up.


	3. Nightmare

Peter woke up that night after a few squeals and whimpers. He thought they were having sex, so he just put his pillow on his head and tried to go back to sleep, but there was one different thing about it, it was only Bucky’s voice. He was sure when Clint’s voice raised with a scream that was an unfinished command word  in Russian.

He threw the blankets aside and ran to their room as fast as he could, he opened the door,just after the thud was heard.

Bucky was near the bed, in a corner of the room. His legs have been pulled to his chest and arms have been wrapped around them. Peter could  see he was shaking.

On the other hand, Clint was still on their bed, coughing and rubbing at his neck, which was going to have bruises in couple of hours.

Clint glanced at Peter ,their thirteen year old son, as he rushed in their room in his boxers, but Bucky was more important at that moment, so he stopped rubbing his neck,although it still felt sore and like he needed to cough, and moved on the bed towards his shaking alpha, who was staring at the floor blankly.

“You’re okay?” Peter asked looking at Clint.

Clint knew it didnt matter “Yes I’m okay, go to your room.” . He bended down in front of Bucky, so slowly not to scare him

“Nightmare?” Peter asked stepping forward and getting closer to them.

“Go to your room” Clint snapped without even looking at him. “Bucky, honey I’m here, I’m okay. Can you hear me?” Clint murmured softly like he was trying to wake him up.

“It was a nightmare? What happened?” Peter crunched near Clint, being persistent.

“Yes,now go to your room” Clint said harshly looking at him, since he knew Bucky had to be fully awake to realize where or when he was.

Then, Peter saw Bucky’s look, there was a thing in it he’d never seen before, anger-it wasnt something he’d never seen-, but fear… Seeing the fear in his brave and strong dad’s eyes left a knot in his chest,although Bucky was still looking blankly and his eyes were unable to focus on one place.

“Dad?” he whispered reaching for his hand, he knew he shouldnt touch after the dreams, but he reached his hand anyway.

“Peter--” Clint started, but he stopped when he saw the expression on Bucky’s face,as their hands met.

“Peter?” a whisper was heard from Bucky’s dried mouth,that was able to make everyone in the room cry with its tone of despairing

“Yeah, dad? I’m here” He smiled sadly, his fingers holding his hand more confidently now.

Bucky’s gaze dropped to their hands,then he saw another hand that was near his feet, his eyes followed the arm that belonged to it, and stopped when they reached to his omega’s neck,that had started getting purple. He gritted, and pulled his feet closer to himself ,when he let go of Peter’s hand and rested it on his stomach with the metal one. “I’m sorry” He breathed, knowing it wasnt going to make undone what has happened.

“It’s okay, it doesnt hurt that much” Clint murmured putting a weak smile on his face

“I’m sorry” looking away from his family, he whispered again, bottom lip trembling.

“I’ll leave you guys alone” Peter said softly and got up quietly to leave their room. As he stopped to close their door, he heard Clint was shushing Bucky.


	4. Occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's been bitten when he was younger, very younger than the comics

"Dinner's ready"

"Coming!" Bucky said,turned the tv off and headed to the kitchen. "Smells delicious" He grinned, wrapped his arms around Clint's waist from his behind.

Clint put their meals on their plates, and sliced a banana for Peter beside his food. 

"I'll go get Peter" Bucky said, and walked out of the kitchen, came back in a few minutes, looking worried " Did you leave him in somewhere else? I cant find him"

He put the glasses on the table "What do you mean you cant find him?"

"I looked at his room, but he wasn't there" the brunette said going back to the toddler's room with his omega, which ended up with a confused pause from Bucky, as they saw he was in his crib, looking at the two while sucking his pacifier.

"I-I dont get it, he wasn't here..." 

"You couldnt see him probably, c'mon it's getting cold" Clint picked him up, went back to the kitchen, while the other master assassin followed him looking very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and doesnt look logical but...


End file.
